


Mon amour

by Clovesstory



Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Fairy JJ, Fairy Otabek, Fairy Yuri, Georgi popovich is crazy jealous, King Victor, King Yuuri, M/M, Mila is BADASS, Phichit Chulanont is perfect, Single mother Mila, Who let JJ Otabek and Yuri raise a child?, do not copy to another site, mention of MPREG, not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: I had to write this <3 It's just too perfect. My favorite princess movie and my favorite anime. Enjoy.





	1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time, a long time ago, two men fell in love. Two kings from far apart, Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, joined their kingdoms and brought peace to the world but something was missing. As much as they loved each other, they knew they couldn't have their own child. They prayed for a miracle, every day and every night they prayed. 

 

Shock befell the couple when Victor became pregnant, how could this have happened? Their answer comes when Victor's fairy godfather comes to visit. Yakov Feltsman can't stand his godson's relentless whining, and usually ends up giving Victor anything he pleases. Including a child. 

 

Yuuri becomes the sole leader of their land while Victor is confined to their marital bed. No one needs to know. To the young couple's luck, Yakov came back to help Victor during the birth, and made it completely painless. 

 

The kings call a meeting at the kingdom to show off their beautiful son. Yakov isn't perfect, their son has caramel skin and dark hair. He looks nothing like his parents, but Yakov tried, and they appreciate that more than words can say. 

 

_ “Joyfully now to our new prince we come, bringing gifts and all good wishes too. We pledge our loyalty anew, hail to the new Prince Phichit, all of his subjects adore him, hail to the kings, hail to the kings, hail to the new Prince Phichit. Health to the new prince, long live the new Prince Phichit. Hail Prince Phichit, hail Prince Phichit. Health to the new Prince, wealth to the new Prince. Long live the baby Prince Phichit. Hail to the kings, hail to the kings, hail to the new Prince, Prince Phichit.”  _

 

Viktor and Yuuri hold an extravagant party for their newborn son. They made the executive decision to exclude an old friend of Victor's who made a turn to the dark side many years ago. 

 

Victor’s good friend Queen Mila runs excitedly into the kings arms. They had longed to join their kingdoms to keep peace in their land since the fallout of their old friend. She brings her young son of five years to see the young baby sleeping in Yuuri’s arms, the young Prince Christophe gently touches the baby’s face with a little smile. To the Nikiforov’s son, he is betrothed. 

 

Enter the three morally ambiguous fairies, Master J-J, Master Yurochka and Master Otabek. The three bickering fairies approach the small baby, their annoyed grunts turn to squeals of cute at the tiny sneeze of the sleepy baby. Yuuri giggles and places the baby into the small cradle beside his throne, J-J approaches first. “Honored kings, we will each give his child a single gift, no more, no less.” 

The kings nod cautiously. Who knows what J-J will offer their child...

 

“Little prince, I give you the gift of beauty. Your beauty will match mine as you grow, hair as dark as coal and eyes deep as the sea” J-J’s wand touches the cradle and small green sparks touch the young boy who giggles and sneezes, his tiny legs wiggling from the ticklish gift. 

 

Otabek is next to approach the baby “Prince, I offer the gift of music. Your voice will delight and lyrics will come without fail when you write your own music” Otabek’s wand touches the cradle with gentle blue lights touching caramel skin. 

 

Yuri now approaches the cradle, he intends to give the young prince a gift of interacting with animals, but… 

 

Lightning fills the room, the candles all blow out as the doors open with a loud bang, Victor grabs his young child out of the cradle and holds him to his chest tightly. Lime green fire surrounds the carpet but does not burn as a figure dressed in black and purple appears in the middle of the room. 

 

“Georgi!” The three fairies exclaim and point their wands towards him. 

 

“Quite a glittering assemblage, King Victor. Royalty, nobility, the gentry oh.. Even them!” He points at the three fairies, Yuri growls and tries to attack but Otabek holds him back by the collar of his shirt. “I was rather disappointed that an old friend such as myself did not receive an invitation to this exciting party.” 

 

“You weren’t wanted!” Yuri yells before the other two fairies cover his mouth. 

 

Georgi scowls and glares at the Kings “Not wanted!” The Kings flinch away, the small baby beginning to cry in Victor’s arms. “Oh, is that him?” Georgi begins to walk towards the couple, Mila immediately stands in front of Victor “Stay back!” 

 

“Ah Queen Mila, how’s the husband?” 

 

“You killed him, thanks for asking. Stay back!” Her small son clings to her dress. 

 

“Oh and Christophe huh? Well what a shame, I’m in the market for a new wife as it seems...” 

 

Mila laughs “Yeah right, just go!” 

 

“FINE!” Georgi swings his staff around and turns all the candles in the room back on “Listen well all of you! The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved but all who know him. But. Before the sunsets on his 21st birthday, he will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!” 

 

Victor screams and tries to hide his baby but the magic spell has been cast. Georgi laughs as he fades away in green flames, leaving the hall in horrified silence. 

 

Yuuri and Victor cling to each other with the crying baby between them, tears falling on both the men’s cheeks as well. 

 

“Wait, do not despair just yet. Yura hasn’t given his gift!” Otabek takes the hand of the youngest fairy and brings him to the distraught couple. 

 

“So you can undo this curse?” Yuuri asks with a whimper. 

 

Yuri sighs and regretfully shakes his head, “But I can try and soften it. Um.. Okay,” He waves his wand, which immediately stops the crying from the young baby, “If you should prick your finger young prince, you will not die, you will just sleep. An ageless sleep until that day should come when true loves kiss, the spell should break.” 

 

Silence befell the hall as they pray together that that will not need to be the case. 


	2. The plan

A massive bonfire is lit, Victor decrees that every spinning wheel be burnt on that very day that the curse is placed. 

 

“Victor is such an old idiot, like a little bonfire would stop Georgi's curse” 

 

“Of course not, good job softening that curse though Yura” Otabek flies over and perches on the edge of a large table beside the grumpy fairy.

 

“Yeah, good job, although I reckon I could have done better. I would have turned that Georgi into a fat old hobbit” J-J smirks and hovers just in front of the two other fairies. 

 

“Shut up J-J” Yuri's face redens in annoyance of the older fairy, this has been the most time he has spent with Jean in years and he's already over it. 

 

“You know our magic doesn't work like that Jean, we can only do good” Otabek rests one arm on his knee as he thinks, the kings are at a loss at what to do to keep their infant boy safe. Phichit is a miracle child and must be protected at all costs. “How can we keep the young Prince safe?” 

 

The fairies think in silence, how can they make sure that Georgi won't be able to ensure the success of his curse. 

 

“I hate how powerful he is! He's such a dramatic weasel who knows no bounds.” 

 

Jean chuckles at the description, it sounds about right to him. 

 

“That's not true Yura, he doesn't know anything about true love, about caring for others and asking for nothing in return” Otabek sighs and rests his head on his knees.  _ Why Georgi? Why someone who has won a battle against Otabek and thoroughly embarrassed him in combat? _

 

Yuri sits up and thinks of the small child, his spell is the only saving grace, he feels the connection deeply to the young Prince. 

 

“I'd love to show that Georgi who's boss, we need to put him in his place. We should just hide Phichit away somewhere”

 

“That's it Jean!”

 

Yuri and J-J stare at Otabek in bewilderment, the stoic fairy paces through the air as he speaks “Of course, it has to be us, we have to be the ones to hide Phichit away. We can raise him out in the woodcutters cottage, just for 21 years. We can be peasants.” 

 

Yuri squeaks in horror “21 years!? With him!?” Yuri points at J-J incredulously.

 

“Ouch Yuri,” Jean clutches at his heart and smirks at Yuri “I'm not exactly thrilled myself.” 

 

“Well too bad! We have to do this guys, come on. I can't raise him alone and we can protect him together” Otabek puts his hands out towards the two men who continue to scowl at each other.

 

“But!”

 

“Please.” 

 

Jean reaches for one of Otabek's hands and his other points in Yuri’s direction “Come on Yura, we can do this.” 

 

Yuri pouts and looks down, he knows he must. For Phichit's sake. “Okay,” he takes Jean and Otabek's hands in his, their promise is now binding by magical law. 

 

“At least we will have our magic to help us” Jean says with a shrug.

 

“Oh by the way,” Otabek plucks J-J’s wand from his hands, “We have to give up magic,” 

 

Yuri flies out of Otabek's reach, “no magic!? For 21 years!?” 

 

“We can't risk Georgi finding him!” 

 

Jean sighs and turns his back to Otabek, “Just take ‘em.” 

 

Otabek smiles and removes Jean’s wings, “There we go, come on Yura.” 

 

“Na uh! Mine!” 

 

Otabek chases Yuri through the air while Jean chuckles, “Yura! We all have to commit!” 

 

“I don't want to lose my wings!” 

 

Otabek aims his wand and magic swirls from the tip to reach Yuri's back, the wings fade and Yuri falls to the floor with a dull thud. “Are you fucking kidding me!?” 

 

Otabek swipes the fallen wand and removes his own wings. “Okay, let's go talk to the kings.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

The kings were, as expected, very upset. Victor downright refused to let his baby out of his sight but Yuuri tearfully agrees to the fairies proposal. “Yuuri! Why would you say that?” 

 

Yuuri takes Victor's hand in his. “Vitya, Georgi will come back for him. We have to let them take him, they will take good care of him and we can love him always.” 

 

Victor leans into Yuuri's shoulder, he sobs silent tears. The two men kiss the forehead of their sleeping baby before handing him to their fairy friends in solemn hope that Georgi will never again see their baby son. 

 

The fairies pull on cloaks, wrap the baby in a dark coloured blanket and disappear into the night. 

 

* * *

 

 

The first year was the hardest. 

 

“How do you get him to stop crying!” Yuri rocks the screaming boy gently. 

 

Otabek takes the baby from Yuri’s arms, “Well first, we have to stop yelling.” He rocks the baby gently and feeds him a bottle of warm milk, he sits in a corner chair and watches Yuri and J-J desperately trying not to antagonize each other while half paying attention to a game of chess. 

 

Phichit finishes his bottle and makes little baby whimpers, Otabek throws a rag over his shoulder and rubs Phichit's back. 

 

“Aren't you meant to pat his back instead?” Jean says. 

 

“Oh that's right, I knew that” Otabek gently pats Phichit's back until he burps twice. “So cute.” He attempts to rock Phichit to sleep but the baby begins to cry again. “What happened?” 

 

“Give him here” J-J extends his arm towards Otabek and the baby.

 

Yuri wrestles J-J’s arm behind his back and he reaches for the baby while Otabek leans back and holds the baby to his chest. 

 

“What?” Jean pulls his arm out of Yuri's grasp, “what do you guys think I'm going to do?” 

 

“You don't know how to look after babies.”

 

“Well, neither do you Yura!”

 

“Shh, you just don't seem like.. You would know how to hold him.” Otabek continues to rock the screaming baby in his chair. 

 

“Gimme,” Jean leans down and takes the baby from Otabek's arms 

 

“Wait!” 

 

Jean walks the baby around with a slight spring in his step, slowly the baby begins to quiet down. Eventually his head drops to J-J's shoulder and his eyes close. “See?” 

 

Otabek and Yuri watch with an astonished look, “Don't look so smug, lucky shot...” 

 

 

 

Unfortunately for Yuri's sanity, it wasn't a lucky shot, Phichit would only sleep in J-J's arms for the first two years of his life. 

 

“I am King J-J, king of sleepy time!” Jean laughs triumphantly after laying the sleeping baby in his crib.

 

“This is going to be a long 21 years...” 


End file.
